


Break My Heart Slowly

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Collage, Gen, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, manic street preachers - Freeform, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Вдохновлено сходством Максима с Ники Уайром, басистом Manic Street Preachers.Тумблер-коллаж, оригинал - 800*800, 492Кб
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Break My Heart Slowly

[](https://i.ibb.co/rtB5kFR/Break-My-Heart-Slowly.jpg)


End file.
